The main emphasis of the project will be to isolate sperm acrosomal membranes and determine the localization of the acrosomal enzymes with each component. The enzymes, namely hyaluronidase, beta-Glucuronidase, beta-N-Acetylhexosaminidase, neuraminidase, aryl sulfatase and proteinase will be purified and characterized. The effect of these enzymes alone or in combination on the investment of the ovum, namely, the cumulus, the corona, the zona, the vitelline membrane will be studied in order to elucidate the biochemical mechanism of the sperm's penetration of the ovum. The natural and synthetic inhibitors of the above enzymes will be searched in order to block their action.